Winnie the Pooh: Heroes and Villains Part 2
Winnie the Pooh: Heroes and Villains Part 2 is the first episode thay will be made by Shadow101815. It will appear on Google Drive in the near future Story Bowser Koopa and the rest of his recruits have travelled to Yen Sid's place and had finally captured him. Meanwhile Pooh, Ash and their friends have finally made it to Yen Sid's place and realized that he is gone. In order to save Yen Sid from Bowser, his family, and the rest of their old enemies, Zordon and Alpha 5 have called The Power Rangers to come see them and help them out. Meanwhile at Koopa Castle Bowser and the villains are celebrating their victory for kidnapping Yen Sid, however, Bowser is beginning to fade out of existense. Bowser begins to wonder why is he fading away so quickly. He then discovers that Mistress Nine had gave him a fading potion in his drink, however, Mistress Nine reveals to be: Ivan Ooze. As much to Bowser's surprise, he begins to wonder how was he alive all this time, in which the events takes place right after Ivan Ooze Strikes Back Part 2. ''Ivan explains how he was alive all this time, and had mentioned that Mistress Nine is trapped under Koopa Jail. However, he stopped the fading potion forever happening, and had told Bowser about his evil plan. Ivan's original plan was for Bowser to fade away from existence, so that Ivan himself can disguise as Bowser in order to make his family, and his recruits do ever little thing he says. But then Ivan had just realize that he over heard Bowser talking about the author that can force a happy ending to the villains. So to make matters worse, Ivan and Bowser made a deal with each other by saying if Bowser can find the author and change a happy ending for him, then he will let him live. However the deal is done, Mistress Nine is released from Koopa Jail, and that the villains' search for the two other sorcerer's still continues. Trivia * Ash Ketchum, Pikachu, Misty, Brock, Togepi, Littlefoot, Cera, Ducky, Petrie, Spike, Iago, Genie, Sora, Kairi (Kingdom Hearts), Riku (Kingdom Hearts), Mickey Mouse, Donald Duck, Goofy, Olie Polie, Billy Bevel, Austin Moon, Ally Dawson, Trish De Le Rosa, Dez, Lela, Tanner, Liv Rooney, Archimedes, Oswald the Lucky Rabbit, Simba, Timon, Pumbaa, Harry Potter, Ron Weasley, Hermione Granger, Dylan (Shadow101815), The Robinsons, Dr. Smith, Robot B-9, Reese Ambler, Batman, Robin, SpongeBob SquarePants, Patrick Star, Charlie Barkin, Itchy Itchiford, The Penguins of Madagascar (Skipper, Kolwalski, Rico, and Private), The DigiDestined and their Digimon, Yen Sid, Merlin, Albus Dumbledore, The Mighty Morphin Power Rangers, Zordon, Alpha 5, Bowser, Bowser Jr., Mistress Nine, Azula, Ranamon, Lord Voldemort, Dr. Facilier, Phantom Blot, The Psycho Rangers, Scar, Zira, Shenzi, Banzai, Ed, Team Rocket, Jafar, Maleficent, Ursula, Hades, The Grand Duke of Owls, Joker, Harley Quinn, Lord Zedd, Rita Repulsa, Goldar, Cat R. Waul, Captain Hook, Darla Dimple, Niolani, Messina, Carface, Killer, Kent Mansley, Brer Fox, Brer Bear, Stan Woozle, Heff Heffalump, Queen Regina, Rumplestiltskin, and Ivan Ooze will be in this 4 part episode. * This episode will take place after ''Littlefoot's Adventures of Mighty Morphin Power Rangers: The Movie, Sora's Adventures of Mighty Morphin Power Rangers: The Movie, Winnie the Pooh meets The Iron Giant, Littlefoot's Adventures of All Dogs Go to Heaven ''movies, ''Simba, Timon, and Pumbaa's Adventures of The Iron Giant, and Littlefoot and The Return of Jafar. * The storyline continues in episode 3 Winnie the Pooh: Heroes and Villains Part 3 Category:Shadow101815